Mystery of Blue Roses
by Yunjae Rei
Summary: Yunjae Fanfiction Repost. Misteri sebuah penginapan yang tersembunyi dikedalaman hutan. Detektif Jung dan kekasihnya Kim Jaejoong harus mengungkap pembunuhan yang terjadi dikeluarga Park. Mengungkap misteri dalam segenggam mawar berwarna biru. Mampukah mereka menemukan dimana harta karun yang terpendam? dan terhindar dari pembunuh yang mengincar mereka semua?
1. Chapter 1

Yunjae Mistery

Detective Story

.

.

[Chapter 1- Penginapan _Pine Forest_]

.

Angin berhembus kencang, membuat suara-suara gemerisik diantara pepohonan. Menimbulkan bayangan gelap samar yang menikam. Menggetarkan kaca jendela dalam perjalanan panjang sebuah kereta malam. Kereta yang melaju dari Seoul menuju stasiun tua yang ada diujung kota Chusan. Rajutan benang biru kehitaman kini telah melatari jutaan awan dilangit begitu laju kereta mulai melambat. Menebarkan wangi musim gugur yang khas. Membuat tubuh seorang pemuda cantik berbalut jas merah marunnya bergidik kedinginan. Suara kereta telah membelah jalanan menuju daerah perbukitan Guang zao. Membawa penumpangnya dalam pemberhentian terakhir, setengah jam lagi mereka akan sampai distasiun tua 'Medalion'. Stasiun yang akan membawa dua orang yang tengah bergumul kedinginan dalam selimutnya terbangun.

"Eeng~ uhh~" seru pemuda dengan wajah cantiknya seraya menggosokan kedua tangannya. Bibir merah chery-nya harus terpaksa membuka untuk meniupkan uap hangat yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Fiuh~" digosok-gosokannya kedua telapak tangan yang sepucat kapas itu. Berusaha untuk sedikit mendapatkan kehangatan. Pemuda cantik itu mengedarkan pandangannya.

Kereta ini hampir kosong. Hanya ada beberapa penumpang. Kebanyakan dari mereka bahkan sepasang kakek nenek yang sudah sangat tua. Mungkin berniat untuk menghabiskan masa tua mereka didesa terpencil ini. Diliriknya laki-laki yang berada disebelahnya. Topi coklat bundar sudah menutupi wajahnya. Ia tidak tidur, tentu saja. Ia tak pernah bisa tidur jika sedang menghadapi kasus yang selalu dinomersatukannya. Yah, setidaknya sudah ada seseorang yang mampu menggeser rasa obsesi dari seorang _workhollic_ sepertinya. Semenjak mengenal Jaejoong, Yunho sedikit meluangkan waktunya untuk menjalani kehidupan normal selayaknya orang lain. Minimal, dengan menghabiskan kue buatan sang kekasih.

"Yun?" Jaejoong menarik topi yang menutupi wajah kekasihnya, "Kau tidak kedinginan?"

Detektif muda tampan dengan kumis yang tercukur sembarang itu hanya membetulkan letak tubuhnya yang sedikit merosot. Kedua tangan yang dilipatnya kini bergerak-gerak resah. Merasa kurang nyaman, ia memasukkannya lagi kedalam saku jas panjang coklatnya.

"Aku sudah menghangatkan diriku dengan Wisky," serunya. Lalu kembali menatap pemandangan hutan belukar yang kini memenuhi sisi jendela kereta tua.

"Cih~" decak Jaejoong, kesal. Jelas terlihat dari wajahnya yang kini berubah pucat seraya melempar pandangan kearah lain.

"Bahkan kakek dan nenek itu lebih romantis dari kita," Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya. Iri dengan pasangan kakek dan nenek disampingnya. Mereka sedang berpelukan dan saling berbagi selimut. Tangan mereka bahkan bertautan, bukan seperti dirinya.

_'Mengharapkan sesuatu dari si bodoh ini hanya bikin sakit hati. Haruskah selalu aku yang memulai terlebih dahulu?'_

Jaejoong melirik laki-laki tampan dengan mata yang mengingatkanmu dengan seekor musang jantan, _'..benar-benar dingin dan kaku. Bisa-bisanya aku jatuh hati dengan pria semacam ini.'_

"Jung yunho?" Jaejoong menyibak selimutnya hingga jatuh kelantai, suara teriakannya membuat yang dipanggil menoleh sebentar sebelum akhirnya kembali terbenam dalam buku tuanya yang tidak lebih dari lembaran penuh kutu dan ngengat.

Perkamennya sudah keriput dan pinggirannya penuh cabikan. Pasti lebih dari sekedar serangga yang pernah mencicipi rasa dari buku konyol usang yang dipengang sang kekasih. Dengan geram, dibukanya jas musim dingin milik Yunho. Tanpa harus lebih dulu mendapatkan ijin dari pemiliknya. Jaejoong tak bisa menunggu lagi, meski dulu ia adalah pria penyabar yang menawan. Namun semenjak mengenal detektif muda ini, sepertinya ia telah lama lupa akan salah satu sifat terpuji miliknya. Dalam satu hentakan, semua kancingnya telah terbuka. Memperlihatkan kaos pendek berwarna hitam dengan perut berotot layaknya para atlet yang gemar membentuk tubuh mereka. Dadanya yang bidang dengan lekukan-lekukan yang tegas membuat pemuda cantik itu kesulitan untuk mengambil nafas, bahkan menelan salivanya.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya?" Yunho mengernyitkan keningnya. Ia menoleh untuk melihat kakek dan nenek yang berada diseberang kursi duduk mereka, yang kini sudah berjingkat. Menatap horror kearah mereka berdua.

"Hangatkan aku," Jaejoong mendekap tubuh kekasihnya, membiarkan pipinya menempel didada Yunho. "Tidak lihatkah aku sedang kedinginan?"

Tangan detektif muda ini mulai berkeringat. Ia bukannya tidak sayang dengan pria yang sekarang sedang merengkuhnya dengan erat. Ia hanya tak mengerti bagaimana mengungkapkan rasa perhatiannya. "Ini dikereta, perbuatanmu sangat tidak sopan bagi penumpang lain."

"Diam. Dan turuti saja ucapanku. Atau aku akan berhenti mengikutimu dan memilih kembali ke Seoul." Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, mencoba sedikit merilekskan dirinya yang sejak tadi tak bisa tidur dengan baik. Chusan terlalu dingin untuknya. "Atau aku akan langsung mencari laki-laki yang lebih pengertian dan punya banyak waktu untukku!"

Wajah Yunho sedikit menegang. Tak ada penolakan atau bahkan keluhan darinya. Jika ada yang namanya 'makhluk tanpa ekspresi', Yunho adalah salah satunya.

"Aku mau tidur. Tutuplah jasmu!" Jaejoong menggesek-gesekan kepalanya, mencari kehangatan didada bidang Yunho. Aroma tubuh kekasihnya segera menguar menutupi indera penciumannya.

"Biarkan aku tidur didalam jasmu," serunya,

Yunho hanya mengangguk, mencoba memahami tingkah manja kekasihnya. Pemuda cantik dalam pelukannya akan mulai mengancam jika keinginannya tidak terpenuhi.

"Tidurlah. Masih ada waktu setengah jam sampai stasiun terakhir tiba," tangan Yunho berada diatas kepala Jaejoong, tapi ia enggan untuk menyentuhnya. Ia takut akan mengusik ketenangan Jaejoong. Jadi dirinya lebih memilih memasukannya ke saku celana hitamnya. Membuat Jaejoong sedikit menggerutu karena Yunho tak kunjung membalas pelukannya.

.

.

Laju kereta tua berwarna merah bergaris kini semakin berkurang. Cahaya lampu yang menyorot lemah dari peron nomer dua menjadi satu-satunya yang bersinar, membuat suasana stasiun terasa gelap dan seram. Jaejoong bergidik memikirkan ia akan tinggal didaerah ini untuk waktu yang cukup lama sampai kasus klien mereka terkuak.

Diliriknya tempat pemberhentian terakhir kereta tua ini. 'Medalion station', itulah ukiran yg tertera dipapan nama yang terbuat dari kayu yang sudah dimakan rayap. Bahkan lumut sudah mendominasi tulisannya. Seram. Itulah kesan pertama Jaejoong. Pemuda cantik itu merapatkan tubuhnya pada Yunho. Sang kekasih hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkahnya.

_'Bagaimana mungkin aku mempunyai asisten sepenakut dirinya?'_

"Yun, disana ada penjual! Ayo kita lihat apa yang mereka jual?" Jaejoong menarik jas musim dingin kekasihnya. Tapi Yunho menolak dan mencengkram tangan Jaejoong.

"Sebentar saja! Ini tidak akan membutuhkan waktu lama," Jaejoong mencoba menahan tangan Yunho,

"Belikan aku kalung lucu ini," pemuda cantik itu tersenyum saat meraih sebuah kalung berantaikan bunga matahari.

Yunho sudah menatap kearah lain. Sebuah jalan setapak yang tertutup oleh semak-semak. Tidak perduli sedikitpun dengan rengekan kekasihnya.

"Yun, aku mau kalung unik ini. Aku tak pernah menemukannya ditempat lain!" rengeknya manja,

"Ayo jalan!" Yunho menariknya paksa. Hingga ia harus melepaskan kalung itu dengan kasar dari tangan Jaejoong. "Kita sudah ditunggu keluarga Park."

_'Selalu saja Klien! KLIEN! DAN KLIEN!' _

Jaejoong menggerutu,_ "Tak pernahkah kita bersenang-senang sebentar?'_

Jaejoong menyentak-nyentakan kakinya dengan kesal. Yunho mengetahui itu. Tapi ia tak mau ambil pusing. Saat ini yang ada dikepalanya hanya bertemu dengan keluarga Park. Membicarakan tentang kasusnya dan menyelesaikan semua masalah yang terjadi di desa terpencil ini.

_'Apa aku sungguh tak berarti bagimu? Apa aku tak lebih penting dari semua kasus yang kau tangani? Jika bukan, lalu kenapa kau tak pernah menyisihkan waktu untuk membuatku tersenyum? Apa aku sangat egois jika menginginkan perhatianmu sedikit saja?'_

"Lihat, 300 meter lagi kita akan sampai dipenginapan milik keluarga Park!" Mata Yunho berbinar-binar saat melihat sebuah plang kecil yang menunjuk pada jembatan bambu yang dirancang cukup unik. Ada aliran air sungai dibawahnya. Airnya mengalir dengan deras. Beberapa rumput 'berpayung' hidup disekitar sungai tersebut.

"Indah," mata Yunho makin membulat, lalu menatap kearah Jaejoong.

"Kau suka?" senyum Jaejoong mengembang. Kalau sudah begini, hati pemuda cantik yang sempat dilanda kegundahan akan kembali berbunga. Pria yang kini dicintai, tertawa layaknya anak kecil yang baru saja menemukan harta karun.

"Tak menyesal kita datang kesini, tempatnya benar-benar indah!" Yunho berteriak kegirangan. Ia menunjuk bunga berwarna putih yang sedang bermekaran disisi-sisi sungai. Airnya yang bening sedikit memperlihatkan kumpulan kunang-kunang air. Cahaya kuningnya bagai permata ditengah kegelapan.

"Bagaimana? Sekarang tidak marah lagi, kan?" Yunho bertanya pada Jaejoong yang malah memandang wajah Yunho dengan tatapan serius.

'_Aku tak perduli dengan rumput berpayung itu. Juga bunga putih atau kunang-kunang air. Dimataku.. hanya ada kau Yunho yang mampu membuatku tertawa ataupun menangis..'_

Tanpa ragu, Jaejoong mendekatkan wajah cantiknya pada Yunho. Mengecup bibirnya yang tengah berbicara tentang sekumpulan kawanan serangga air.

Ia melumat habis bibir bawah laki-laki tampan yang tampak terkejut. Yunho membiarkan dirinya terdiam, menghentikan omongannya yang tidak penting menurut Jaejoong.

Pemuda cantik itu sampai berjinjit sedikit saat ia memberanikan diri mengecup bibir tebal yang menurutnya sangat seksi. Lalu tersenyum saat melihat mata Yunho tak berhenti berkedip.

"Hanya kau yang terindah bagiku," bisik Jaejoong ditelinga Yunho. "Dan hanya kau yang benar-benar bisa membuat seorang Kim Jaejoong marah ataupun tertawa,"

Secepat mungkin pemuda cantik dengan sepatu hitam bertalinya kembali mengangkat koper dan berlari meninggalkan Yunho yang masih membeku dijembatan bambu. Memasuki jalan setapak diantara hutan pinus yang membawanya ke penginapan. Patahan ranting dan daun yang membusukpun ikut meninggalkan aroma basah dan pengap di sepatunya.

"Apakah benar-benar tidak ada orang selain kita yang lewat dijalan ini? Well, tempat ini benar-benar mengerikan." Jaejoong mengeluh sendiri, tak menoleh sedikitpun untuk melihat keadaan kekasihnya itu.

.

.

Suara ketukan terdengar dari pintu berbahan kayu pinus. Sebuah penginapan bernama _'Pine Forest'_. Menurut Jaejoong, tempat ini sangat mewah. Bahkan pagarnya saja berjarak seratus meter dari pintu utamanya. Halaman rumah kayu ini juga sampai berhektar-hektar. Pemiliknya pasti sangatlah kaya. Suara dentingan besi terdengar dari balik pintu. Membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong terlihat lebih waspada ketika pintu didepan mereka bergeser otomatis.

Yunho dan Jaejoong saling melempar pandangan bingung ketika melihat seseorang membukakan pintu untuk mereka dan background dalam rumah inipun terlihat begitu mempesona. Dari luar, rumah ini terlihat sangat kuno. Tapi nuansa dan desain didalamnya begitu modern dan disusun dengan apik. Membuat decak kagum tak berhenti keluar dari bibir Yunho.

"Oh, masuklah detektif dan asistennya." Seseorang dengan jidat lebar dan pipa cerutunya menyambut mereka dengan gembira. Senyumnya sangat menawan meski rambutnya sedikit memutih, "Halo. Kenalkan, akulah Mr. Park yang mengundang kalian untuk datang kemari. Park Yoochun, pemilik penginapan Pine Forest."

Yunho segera menjabat tangan Mr. Park, "Maafkan kami karena terlambat datang,"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kebetulan kami sekeluarga sedang berkumpul untuk makan malam. Bagaimana jika bergabung dengan kami?" Mr Park sangat ramah. Ia menyambut sepasang sejoli itu secara langsung meski dua pelayannya juga tengah berdiri didekat pintu sejak tadi.

"Kami sudah menyiapkan dua kursi untuk kalian berdua." Yoochun mempersilahkan mereka untuk duduk. Yunho menarik salah satu kursi dan segera duduk. Tanpa menunggu Jaejoong yang kini tengah menggerutu sebal karena tindakan kekasihnya.

Inilah salah satu yang tidak Jaejoong suka darinya, bersikeras untuk menyembunyikan hubungan mereka sebagai kekasih dihadapan klien dan keluarganya. Jaejoong tak mengerti apa alasannya meski Yunho selalu saja berkata bahwa semua ini demi untuk melindunginya. Jadi sementara ini, Yunho akan terus bersikap sangat cuek padanya, minimal sampai kasus di penginapan terpecahkan. Dan Jaejoong membenci itu.

Yoochun memandang kedelapan kepala yang telah mengitari mejanya,

"Mereka datang dari Chusan karena kuundang untuk memecahkan misteri yang terjadi sejak sebulan belakangan ini. Aku menyewa mereka untuk membantu kita lepas dari ketakutan yang menghuni 'PINE FOREST'. Ketakutan terburuk selama satu tahun belakangan ini."

Tak ada yang berbicara setelah Yoochun menjelaskan tentang tujuan kedatangan dua orang asing dari Chusan yang kini duduk diam dimeja makan bersama keluarga Park. Bahkan kelima orang didepan Yunho dan Jaejong tengah memandang kearah mereka berdua dengan tatapan tidak biasa. Sinis.

"USIR MEREKA, DAD!" salah seorang laki-laki berbibir lebih lebar dari orang-orang yang seruangan dengan Jaejoong, tampak menghentakan sendok dan pisau daging keatas meja. "Aku tak suka ada orang asing lagi yang menghuni penginapan ini."

"Changmin?" bentak Yoochun, "Jaga ucapanmu. Detektif Yunho dan asistennya sedang mencoba membantu kita,"

"Tak cukupkah kematian Grandpa dan Siwon? Apa harus ada lagi yang akan meninggal dirumah ini?" Changmin menggebrak meja lagi, lalu melesat pergi begitu saja. "Ayo, Kyu. Kita kekamar!"

"Maaf atas ketidaksopanan Changmin," seorang pria berwajah manis dengan sedikit jerawat diwajahnya tampak menundukkan kepalanya saat melihat kedua pasangan dari Chusan. Pria bernama Kyu itu kini mengikuti Changmin yang berjalan dengan angkuh dan penuh kemarahan. Mereka memasuki salah satu lorong yang cukup besar dan menghilang dibalik dinding.

Yunho dan Jaejoong saling melirik, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang telah dirahasiakan oleh Park Yoochun. Dalam dokumen yang diberikan pada mereka, tidak ada kata pembunuhan di penginapan ini.

"Maafkan atas kelancangan putra bungsuku," Yoochun memasang wajah menyesal, "Silahkan dimakan! Kita bicarakan masalahnya besok pagi diruang kerjaku. Lebih baik kalian berdua segera beristirahat malam ini. Perjalanan dari Chusan pasti melelahkan."

Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya mengangguk, tapi mata mereka tak bisa lepas dari lima orang yang tersisa. Dimana kelima orang itu terdiri dari Park Yoochun, pemilik penginapan Pine Forest.

Lalu disampingnya terdapat pria berpipi gembul dengan mata sipit yang indah, hidung bulatnya sungguh lucu dan mengingatkan Jaejoong akan kucing peliharannya yang mati dua tahun lalu. Ia sangat manis dan imut. Rambut putih yang menghiasi poni kepalanya tak membuat kecantikannya hilang. Park Junsu, istri Yoochun. Wajahnya sama dengan foto yang pernah diberikan Yoochun beberapa hari lalu dikantor mereka.

'_Jika Changmin dan Kyu adalah orang tadi, berarti tinggal tersisa tiga orang lagi. Seorang laki-laki dengan poni panjang yang menjuntai dikeningnya. Park Daesung, keponakan Yoochun yang tinggal bersamanya sejak orang tua mereka meninggal delapan bulan yang lalu,'_

Jaejoong mencoba menganalisa wajah-wajah baru didepannya. _'Sementara dua orang lagi pasti Park Yoona dan Park Sunny. Salah satunya tampak sangat feminin dan yang lainnya begitu tomboi. Kedua wanita itu adalah adik dari Daesung. Dan mereka semua merupakan tersangka utama dari keanehan yang terjadi di rumah ini.'_

Yunho menyenggol siku Jaejoong dan berbisik kecil. "Jangan memandangi mereka. Tidak baik,"

Jaejoong menunduk kecil, mencoba menaruh perhatiannya pada garpu yang tengah ia pegang. Namun matanya tak bisa mengabaikan wanita berambut panjang yang kini tersenyum kearah Yunho. Parahnya, kekasihnya itu tampak membalas senyumannya.

_'Mata keranjang'_ pikir Jaejoong seraya menusuk-nusuk daging sapi dengan sadis dan memasukkan potongan kecilnya kedalam bibir merah cerrynya.

.

.

Suara petir telah menggetarkan kaca-kaca penginapan besar ini. Hujan segera mengguyur dan memperparah penerangan hutan pinus yang tampak angker disekeliling penginapan. Jaejoong kini menatap cahaya putih yang menyorot dari sela-sela hutan,

"Yun, cahaya apa itu?" tanyanya dari balik korden kamar. Mereka mendapatkan jatah kamar dilantai dua. Meski kamar ditempat ini sangat banyak, tapi Yoochun menyuruh mereka semua untuk tidak tidur sendiri-sendiri.

"Mungkin sinar lampu dari stasiun. Tadi disana, kulihat ada lampu sorot yang mengarah menuju penginapan ini." Balas Yunho. Ia sudah melepaskan semua pakaiannya. Tinggal tersisa kaos hitam dan celana tidur coklat. "Tidurlah. Besok kita akan punya banyak pekerjaan."

Ia sudah menggulung dirinya kedalam selimut, menutupi tubuh tegapnya hingga kaki. Wajahnya sudah membelakangi Jaejoong.

_'Kenapa tempat tidurnya harus terpisah? Aku-kan ingin tidur disamping Yunho'_ seru Jaejoong yang kini sudah berjalan menuju ranjang kekasihnya. "Yun?"

Tidak ada sahutan. Jaejoong yakin Yunho belum tidur. Dan ia benar. Laki-laki tampan itu hanya pura-pura tidur. Yunho masih memikirkan kejadian ditempat makan tadi, terutama kata-kata dari putra bungsu Yoochun yang telah membuat otaknya berpikir dengan keras.

_Namun _pelukan dari belakang punggungnya telah membuat konsentrasinya pecah. Jaejoong sudah membaringkan dirinya disebelah Yunho. "Aku tidur disampingmu,- ya?"

"Memang kenapa? Bagaimana kalau ada orang yang melihat kita?"

"Pintunya terkunci," Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya, "Memangnya kenapa kalau ada orang yang melihat kita? Kau kekasihku. Tuhan juga sudah tau!"

Jaejoong menggesek-gesekan kepalanya dipunggung Yunho, mencari kehangatan. Meski bau keringat sang kekasih sudah merasuk memenuhi hidung kecilnya.

Semua yang ada pada Yunho membuat sosok Jaejoong tak bisa lepas meskipun kekasihnya sangat dingin dan bodoh menurutnya. Ia terlanjur terpikat dan jatuh hati kepada laki-laki yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya itu.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan tidur terlebih dahulu." Balas Yunho, membuat mata Jaejoong yang tengah terpejam segera membuka. Tanpa sadar telah membawa tangan Jaejoong yang tadi menjuntai dipinggang Yunho kini bergerak menuju dadanya sendiri. Didalam sana, ada nyeri yang tertahan.

_'Apa kau tak ingin membalas pelukanku?'_ air mata Jaejoong perlahan mengalir, membasahi bantal yang sedang mereka pakai bersama-sama. '_Apa yang kurang dariku hingga kau selalu bersikap dingin? Apa aku terlalu agresif? Apa kau lebih menyukai sosok yang 'feminin' seperti Yoona?'_

Jaejoong membetulkan letak selimut Yunho, _'Oh Kim jaejoong. Jangan mulai merajuk lagi. Kau harus bisa membuat hatinya takluk padamu. Yakinlah, suatu saat Yunho akan tahu apa yang kau inginkan..'_

_'Jika dia memang mencintaimu. Dia pasti akan membuktikannya suatu saat kelak. Jadi bersabarlah…'_

.

.

Sinar matahari yang menyorot dari sela-sela korden membuat Jaejoong terbangun. Ia mengulet kecil, menatap sisi tempat tidurnya yang acak-acakan. Tak ada siapa-siapa disampingnya.

Yunho tampak rapi. Ia mengenakan jas panjang berbahan kulit dengan tudung dibelakangnya. Musim gugur masih panjang dan berada didalam hutan membuat siapapun akan merasa kedinginan.

"Mr. Park sudah mengetuk pintu sejak tadi. Ia menunggu kita untuk sarapan bersama."

Jaejoong beranjak dari ranjang dengan rasa malas, _'Aku tak bisa tidur~! Baru bisa memejamkan mata jam tiga pagi tadi! Kepalaku jadi sedikit pusing~'_

"Kau mandilah! Aku turun kebawah lebih dulu!" serunya, kemudian menutup pintu dan membiarkan Jaejoong sendirian. Pemuda cantik itu menatap sebal kearahnya dengan rambut yang awut-awutan dan mata seperti panda.

.

.

Jaejoong menuruni tangga dengan kaos hitam bergambar musang dan rompi biru tanpa lengan, juga jeans berlubang lebar disekitar lututnya. Jika Yunho memiliki selera berpakaian yang rapi, berbeda dengan Jaejoong. Pria itu terkesan sangat santai.

"Jadi, umurmu sudah 26? Tak kusangka.." wanita berambut panjang yang kemaren tengah bercanda bersama Yunho tampak bersemangat. Ia danYunho sedang berhadap-hadapan seraya tertawa bersama, "Kupikir kau masih belasan karena terlihat sangat muda, detektif Jung~"

Jaejoong memandang wanita bernama Yoona dengan tatapan sinisnya, _'Well! Yah, aku cemburu. Aku akui itu!'_

'_Tidak biasanya Yunho bercanda dengan orang lain secepat ini. Baru tadi malam mereka bertemu dan sekarang~ cih! Bahkan tertawa bersama-sama..'_ pikir Jaejoong sambil menatap keduanya dengan wajah sebal.

"Hallo asisten Kim. Bagaimana tidurmu semalam? Nyenyak?" seru Yoochun yang kini tersenyum kepada 'sang asisten'. Ia menunjukkan bangku yang berada disebelah istrinya, Junsu.

"Tak masalah-kan kalau kau duduk disana? Yoona ingin sekali duduk disamping Detektif Yunho.."

Jaejoong mengangguk perlahan, mencoba membalas senyumnya sesopan mungkin. Meski hatinya sangat tidak rela jika Yoona duduk disamping pacarnya. "Tidak masalah, Mr Park"

Jaejoong segera merebahkan dirinya disamping Junsu. Tapi matanya tak pernah lepas dari Yunho-nya. Ditatapnya laki-laki itu dengan tatapan seolah-olah hendak memakannya bulat-bulat.

_'Awas kalau kau macam-macam!'_ itulah arti tatapan Jaejoong saat ini ketika dirinya membalikan piring dan garpu didepannya dengan kasar.

"Hari ini Junsu dan Kyu yang memasak hidangannya. Bukan koki keluarga kami seperti biasanya.." Yoochun memberitahu kedua tamu barunya lalu tersenyum kearah istrinya.

"Semoga kalian suka. Aku tidak terlalu pintar memasak~" Junsu membuka tudung sajian untuk hidangannya satu persatu, "Kemaren pagi kami menerima kiriman kepiting dalam jumlah banyak. Jadi pagi ini aku sengaja membuat sup dan pastel kepiting."

Senyum diwajah Jaejoong langsung menghilang saat mendengar ucapan Junsu. Setika itu ia merasa sangat mual dan ketakutan.

'_Oh God. Bagaimana ini? Aku alergi dengan kepiting. Wajahku akan memerah jika aku sampai memakannya..'_ pikirnya dengan panik. Diliriknya Yunho yang berada disamping Yoona dan Yoochun.

Pemuda tampan itu juga tengah memandangnya. Ada sedikit rasa cemas diwajahnya.

'_Tapi akan sangat tidak sopan jika aku tak memakan makanan yang sudah disiapkan susah payah ini..'_ seru Jaejoong dalam hati. _'Tenanglah! Bukankah kau punya obat alergimu seperti biasa?'_

Kyu, pemuda manis yang duduk disamping Changmin berseru senang. "Ayo, kita mulai sarapannya~" serunya, membuat siapapun ikut mengangguk.

"Ini! Cicipilah Jaejoong," Junsu memberikan sebuah pastel kepiting dipiring Jaejoong. Membuatnya mulai merasa takut saat melihat pastel berukuran besar dipiringnya sendiri. Jaejoong meneguk salivanya dengan susah payah dan mencoba untuk menggigitnya sedikit.

Rasa mual langsung menyerangnya. _'Jaejoong! Kau tak mungkin memuntahkannya disini. Jadi telanlah dan bersikaplah senormal mungkin.'_

"Bagaimana?" Junsu tersenyum, menantikan jawaban yang mungkin akan membuatnya tampak puas.

Jaejoong membalas senyumnya, meski keringat dingin sudah mengalir dipelipisnya. "Enak.."

.

.

Jaejoong memuntahkan semua makanan diperutnya. Kini kedua tangannya sudah mencengkram pinggiran westafel di dalam kamar mandinya. Semoga suara muntahannya bisa teredam oleh suara piano yang bergema dari lantai bawah.

Jaejoong terus memuntahkannya sampai habis, _'Inilah akibatnya! Kau terlalu baik dan membuat dirimu menderita sendirian. Bahkan Yunho saja tidak membantumu atau bahkan menengok dirimu yang sedang kesakitan ini! Menyedihkan!' _

Jaejoong meneguk segelas air setelah menelan pil alergi miliknya. _'Semoga alergiku tak kambuh. Rasa panas dan gatal sangat tidak menyenangkan. Apalagi disaat seperti ini!'_

Jaejoong segera meletakan gelas dimeja dan membuka pintu kamarnya yang terkunci ketika mendengar suara pintu yang diketuk.

"Yun?" serunya asal menebak,

"Oh~ halo?" seru seseorang yang tangannya sudah terangkat untuk menyambut Jaejoong.

"Yosh! Kita belum berkenalan-kan? Jadi kenalkan.. aku Park Daesung. Sepupu Changmin dan keponakan Yoochun." ia tersenyum kearah Jaejoong dengan tangan yang terulur hendak bersalaman.

Jaejoong mengangguk, "Kim Jaejoong. Asisten Jung Yunho."

Ia membalas uluran tangannya,

"Mukamu merah sekali. Jadi aku sengaja membawakan ini!" Daesung menyerahkan segelas teh hangat untuk Jaejoong, "Aku tahu kau alergi dengan kepiting. Keringatmu terus mengalir sejak kita makan bersama tadi!"

_'Bahkan orang lain saja lebih paham dan pengertian dibanding Yunho!' _

"Terimakasih, Daesung!" Jaejoong mengambil teh dari tangannya, "Untungnya aku membawa obat. Jadi alerginya tidak terlalu berpengaruh. Wajahku akan kembali normal sebentar lagi!"

"Baguslah," Daesung melirik kedalam kamar, "Tampaknya semalam kalian tidur satu ranjang. Apa semalam begitu dingin? Ranjang yang satu tampak belum tersentuh. Apa kalian sepasang kekasih?"

Wajah Jaejoong kembali memerah. Pemuda cantik itu menggeleng dengan panik. Entah kenapa ia tak bisa menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"Aku hanya asistennya saja. Tadi malam aku tak bisa tidur, jadi membaca banyak buku disofa!" Jaejoong menunjuk sofa kamar yang penuh dengan baju-baju kotornya dengan Yunho.

"Begitu!" Daesung menggangguk, "Tentu saja. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa jadi kekasihmu jika ia tak perduli padamu saat kau tengah memakan kepiting hanya demi sebuah 'kesopanan'?"

Daesung segera meraih tangan kiri Jaejoong yang bebas, "Detektif Jung terlalu 'dingin'. Bahkan dia tidak pantas untuk menjadi temanmu."

Daesung mencium punggung tangan jaejoong secepat kilat, "Boleh aku mendaftarkan diri menjadi kekasihmu, cantik?"

Seketika mata Jaejoong melotot marah padanya, _'Bagaimana bisa ia menjelek-jelekan kekasihku?'_

Gelas ditangan kanan Jaejoong sudah bergetar, "Jangan mengatakan hal buruk tentang Yunho-ku?"

"_Yunho-ku_?" Daesung mengerutkan keningnya. Ia menyipitkan matanya kearah Jaejoong. _"Jadi benar kalian sepasang kekasih?"_

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Yunjae Mistery

Detective Story

.

.

[Chapter 2- Pembunuhan kedua]

.

Yunho menelusuri sisi tangga penginapan dengan langkah terburu-buru, sampai secangkir teh ditangannya bergetar hingga menumpahkan sedikit isinya. Ia berjalan tergesa-gesa menelusuri lorong gelap disisi kanan penginapan ini, siang hari saja masih terasa menyeramkan. Apalagi malam. Beberapa patung dengan wajah binatang memenuhi koridor, membuat bulu roma Yunho berdiri ketakutan. Nuansa angker dan mistis benar-benar melingkupi penginapan _Pine Forest_. "Jae, kuharap kau baik-baik saja.."

"Detektif Jung?" seseorang menepuk bahu Yunho sebelum ia mencapai kamar Jaejoong. Ditolehkan kepala Yunho dan menatap dua orang yang tengah memanggilnya. Park Yoochun dan Park Daesung. Yunho melayangkan senyumnya sekilas, lalu pada pria yang lebih muda disamping dirinya. Daesung hanya melambaikan tangannya pada Yunho.

"Aku ingin berbicara 'empat mata' padamu," Mr Park menunjukan sisi koridor yang lain, "Ruang kerjaku, Detektif?"

Yunho melirik secangkir teh yang ada ditangannya, _'Aku harus memberikan teh ini pada __Jaejoong.__ Ia pasti sedang muntah-muntah sekarang__.__'_

"Kau ingin memberikan itu pada asistenmu?" Daesung menunjuk teh ditangan Yunho, "Biar aku bantu, aku bisa memberikan padanya.."

Senyum Yunho mengembang, "Kalau begitu maaf merepotkanmu. Kamarku ada di.."

"Aku sudah tahu," Daesung mengangkat tangannya, "Yosh. Kau bisa pergi dengan tenang untuk menyelesaikan kasus kami diruangan ajushi Park, detektif!"

Yunho sedikit membungkukan badannya, entah kenapa ia merasa tidak tenang. Apa yang akan dilakukan Daesung jika ia melihat keadaan Jaejoong? Apa sekarang dirinya baik-baik saja? Yunho segera mengikuti langkah Mr. Park menuju ruang kerjanya. Ruangan yang cukup terang, penuh dengan benda yang terbuat dari kuningan. '_Jae, maaf. __Aku sudah mengacuhkanmu pagi ini__.__ Aku hanya jaga-jaga__, k__arena aku masih belum tahu siapa musuh kita saat ini!?'_

"Duduklah, Detektif!"

"Yunho saja, Mr Park!" Yunho merebahkan dirinya disebuah kursi dengan ukiran ranting pohon, desain yang sangat _futuristic _namun elegan.

Yoochun sudah menyalakan cerutunya dan menghisap rasa tembakaunya dalam-dalam. "Kau seusia dengan anak pertamaku. Ia juga sama tampannya denganmu," tatapan Mr Park langsung berubah, ada nada kesedihan dalam setiap ucapannya. Yunho segera menyiapkan sebuah buku agenda dan bolpoint hitam, hadiah ulangtahun dari Jaejong tahun lalu. Bersamaan dengan sekotak kondom tentunya.

"Namanya adalah Siwon. Park Siwon." Yoochun menyemburkan asap putih kearah Yunho. "Kau mau rokok?" tawarnya. Yunho hanya menggeleng. Mr Park segera membuka tirai yang mengarah kearah taman belakang rumah. Kebun yang indah dengan gaya Victoria pada abad ke-17.

"Aku mendidiknya dengan baik, agar bisa mewarisi semua harta warisanku suatu saat kelak. Dia juga sama pintarnya denganmu. Dia seorang polisi, Yunho. Tapi dia masih harus menyelesaikan sekolah untuk meningkatkan jabatannya. Lalu musim panas tahun lalu ia memutuskan untuk berlibur ditempat ini. Menemani kakeknya yang memiliki penyakit jantung, sama sepertiku.."

"Apa saat itu semua orang juga berada ditempat ini?"

"Semuanya lengkap. Bahkan kami sempat mengadakan pesta bersama dengan para penghuni penginapan. Kira-kira ada dua puluh lima orang saat itu,"

"Lalu kemana mereka sekarang? Kenapa tempat ini jadi sangat sepi?"

Perlahan-lahan tangan Mr Park menunjuk kearah jembatan bambu itu, "Mereka semua pergi. Semenjak sesosok bayangan hitam mengganggu penginapan ini."

"Bayangan hitam?"

"Bayangan hitam itu selalu memunculkan dirinya dijendela, koridor, taman, gudang, bahkan berkelebat cepat didalam hutan pinus ini."

"Maksud Anda, Hantu_?_"

Yoochun menggeleng, "Aku tak pernah percaya akan adanya hantu,"

"Lalu? Bayangan seperti apa? Bentuknya? Atau ciri-cirinya?"

"Aku sendiri tak pernah melihatnya. Tapi dia terus mengganggu para penghuni penginapan ini. Hingga suatu hari, tubuh kakek ditemukan di dalam gudang tua dengan kondisi yang mengenaskan. Kaku dan memutih."

Yunho sudah berdiri, entah kenapa cerita ini membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ingat, ia adalah seorang detektif yang selalu mendapatkan kasus tentang penculikan, penganiayaan, perampokan, dan pelecehan. Bukan pengusir hantu. Apalagi ini termasuk kedalam kasus pembunuhan. Bisa saja ini trik untuk mengecohkan maksud si pembunuh, dengan menyamar sebagai hantu.

Biasanya Yunho tak mau menangani kasus pembunuhan karena hal ini sangat berbahaya. Pekerjaannya ini tidak sekedar membutuhkan perlindungan untuk diri sendiri. Tapi juga seseorang. Seseorang yang jauh lebih berarti dibanding apapun yang ada didunia ini. Sayangnya, Yunho terlalu bodoh untuk mengungapkannya dengan tindakan. Yunho yang selalu mempertimbangkan banyak hal malah membuatnya tak bertindak apapun untuk jaejoong.

"Kakek ditemukan dengan raut wajah ketakutan. Kata dokter, dia mengalami serangan jantung. Mulutnya menganga, tangannya menutupi wajahnya. Seseorang pasti sengaja memanggilnya kedalam sebuah gudang, kemudian menakuti dirinya. Itu perkiranku saat itu."

"Lalu apa analisis dari polisi disini?"

"Kata mereka, tak ada bukti apapun kalau ini pembunuhan. Kakek hanya meninggal karena terkejut. Mungkin ia melihat laba-laba besar, mereka banyak ditemukan didaerah ini. Sengatannya sangat beracun dan bisa membunuh orang."

"Kemudian kami semua mencoba melupakannya setelah sebulan berlalu tanpa kejadian aneh dirumah ini. Tapi tidak berlaku bagi Siwon, ia terus menyelidiki kasus ini. Sama sepertiku, ia memiliki kecurigaan yang besar. Lalu seminggu kemudian, ia menghilang dari rumah ini."

"Menghilang?"

"Ya, dia ditemukan berada dibalik bukit pinus itu." Mr. Park menujuk daerah yang cukup jauh dari tempat ini, "Dia.." tapi ucapannya terpotong saat kami berdua mendengar jeritan seorang wanita dari lantai bawah. Suara Yoona. Kedua mata Yunho segera membulat, sesuatu telah terjadi dilantai bawah. Yunho dan Mr Park segera berlari bagai orang kesetanan.

"Help. Help me, please.." jeritannya begitu menyanyat, hingga Yunho hampir tersandung saat berusaha menuruni tangga. Ditatapnya Yoona yang tengah meringkuk disudut dinding, piano tak berada jauh darinya. Ia tengah menatap ketakutan pada empat laba-laba besar yang merangkak menuju dirinya.

Dada Yunho bergemuruh seketika. Bukan karena Yoona yang kini tengah terancam, tapi sosok laki-laki yang sudah menggengam sebuah stik golf ditangannya. Jaejoong.

"Jae, menyingkir dari sana. Jae?"

"Asisten Kim? Laba-laba itu bisa berbalik menyerangmu!" Mr park sudah berteriak dibelakang Yunho. Secepat kilat Yunho mengambil penyemprot serangga yang ada dibawah tangga.

Yoona sudah menutup matanya, tubuhnya melorot dan terisak hebat. Seekor laba-laba sudah mengacungkan sungutnya, siap untuk menyemprotkan racun kedalam kaki Yoona. Dalam satu hentakan, stik golf Jaejoong menebas tubuh laba-laba dan melemparkannya kedinding. Hingga cairan kental meruak dari tubuhnya dan jatuh kelantai.

"Mati kau! Mati!" Jaejoong mengayunkan stik golfnya tanpa arah, membuat salah satu laba-laba berbalik menyerangnya dan hampir menggigitnya. Namun tangan Yunho lebih gesit dan segera menyemprotkan racun serangga itu tepat ditubuhnya. Ditariknya pinggang Jaejoong dan memeluknya dengan erat. Disemprotnya kedua laba-laba yang lain, membuat ruangan penuh dengan aroma pestisida. Jaejoong sudah memeluk Yunho dengan tubuh yang bergetar, ia terbatuk kecil.

Yunho melemparkan penyemprot itu setelah yakin semua laba-laba mati keracunan. Yunho bisa merasakan detak jantung Jaejoong yang berdebar sangat cepat, keringat dingin membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Yunho yakin ia teringat dengan masa lalunya ketika melihat adik laki-lakinya meninggal karena gigitan laba-laba beracun. Tepat sebelum perayaan ulangtahunnya.

"Jae, sudahlah." Yunho mengelus belakang punggungnya saat cengkraman tangan Jaejoong semakin erat dipunggungnya, "Ada aku disini. Tenanglah~"

"Yoona? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Mr Park sudah menarik tubuh Yoona dan memeluknya. Yoona menangis dengan tubuh yang gemetar, shock.

"Ada apa ini?" Mrs Park, Changmin dan Kyu baru saja datang dari pintu masuk. Entah kemana mereka pergi barusan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Changmin memandang berkeliling, matanya menatap aneh pada Jaejoong yang sedang dipeluk oleh Yunho dan Yoona yang tengah bergetar diatas sofa bersama Mr Park dan Sunny. Mereka tengah menepuk-nepuk pundaknya.

"Minumlah, Yoona~" Daesung sudah memberikan segelas air putih, lalu menoleh kearah Changmin. "Ada banyak laba-laba yang menyerang Yoona. Untung saja Jaejoong dan detektif Jung berhasil membunuh mereka."

"Laba-laba?" Kyu mengerutkan keningnya, "Bagaimana bisa laba-laba masuk kepenginapan ini? Mereka lewat mana?"

"Yeobo, kau dan Sunny.." Mr. Park sudah memandang istrinya, "Tolong bawa Yoona kekamarnya. Tenangkanlah dia disana. Aku, Daesung dan Changmin akan melaporkan ini pada polisi dan penjaga hutan disekitar sini. Aku ingin mereka menjaga kawasan ini untuk sementara."

'_Polisi__ dan __penjaga hutan__?' _piker Yunho kebingungan, _'Buat apa? Ini hanya laba-laba__.__ Bukan kasus pembunuhan__.__'_

Seakan tahu apa yang sedang Yunho pikirkan, Mr Park menoleh kearahnya. "Ini permulaan untuk kasus-kasus yang akan terjadi. Dulu juga begitu. Semuanya selalu dimulai dengan laba-laba. Lalu hantu-hantu dan bayangan hitam. Kemudian pembunuhan terjadi. Aku tak ingin.. ada korban lagi dipenginapan ini."

.

.

.

Yunho mendudukan Jaejoong yang sudah mulai tenang dibangku taman belakang rumah. Ia sudah tidak bergetar lagi. Tapi wajahnya masih sangat pucat. Yunho merasa bersalah karena tak bisa menjaganya dengan baik. "Sudah lebih baik?"

Yunho merebahkan dirinya disamping Jaejoong, "Apa ada yang sakit? Kau terluka?"

Jaejoong menggeleng, lalu tersenyum padanya. "Tumben kau perhatian. Saat aku hampir mati karena keracunan kepiting pagi tadi, kau tampaknya tidak perduli.."

"Jae, bukankah aku sudah.."

"Bahkan Daesung lebih perhatian padaku dibanding dirimu. Ia susah payah membuatkan teh dan mengantarkannya padaku.." Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, "Jung Yunho bodoh, kau menyebalkan!"

_Daesung?__Apa maksud __Jaejoong__? Membuatkannya teh dan mengantarkannya? _

"Jau, kau harusnya lebih hati-hati. Bagaimana kalau tadi laba-laba itu sampai menggigitmu? Kau bisa mati," Yunho sudah melotot kesal padanya, "Untung saja tadi ada penyem.."

_Eh? Penyemprot? Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya?__Bagaimana bisa penyemprot serangga itu ada disana?__Siapa yang meletakannya? Apa ia sudah tahu kalau laba-laba itu akan datang?_

"Yun, kenapa?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan penuh kebingungan, "Untung juga ada stik golf yang tersembunyi dibelakang piano, coba kalau tidak,," serunya polos, bibir manyunnya sangat menggoda. Bahkan kini sudah basah dan memerah. "Kira-kira siapa ya yang suka main golf?"

_Golf? __Didaerah ini tak ada lapangan golf__, b__agaimana bisa ada stik disana?_

"Jae, aku ingin menyelidiki sesuatu. Kau ingin ikut denganku?"

"Hoh?" Jaejoong berkedip-kedip lucu, "Tentu. Tentu."

Ia mengangguk senang dan menggandeng tangan Yunho dengan penuh semangat.

_Oh, syukurlah kalau dia sudah membaik__.__ Aku cemas sekali saat tubuhnya tak berhenti bergetar__._

"Kemana, Yun? Melihat bunga?" kekehnya, membuat Yunho tersenyum namun tanpa sepengetahuannya. Yunho benar-benar ingin mencubitnya. Pemuda tampan itu gemas sekali dengan tingkahnya. Sayang, semua itu hanya bisa ditahannya dalam-dalam. Otak dan keinginan Yunho selalu tak sejalan setiap berada didekat Jaejoong.

Kini sampailah mereka pada sebuah gudang yang tak jauh dari taman bergaya Victoria. Sebuah gudang kecil berbahan kayu yang sudah berlumut. Aroma pengap dan debu yang menempel membuat suasana semakin terlihat angker. Yunho memandang berkeliling. Saat Mr Park menunjukkan padanya tadi, Yunho sudah merasa ada yang aneh.

_Penginapan sebesar itu, kenapa harus ada gudang diluar? Ukurannya juga tidak terlalu besar__._

"Tempat apa ini, Yun?" Jaejoong terbatuk-batuk. Ia sudah menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya sendiri. "Berdebu. Bau. Sesak dan mengerikan.."

Yunho berjalan menelusuri lantai kayu gudang, diujungnya ada sebuah jaring laba-laba kecil. Benar-benar tak pernah disinggahi.

"Eh.. ada bunga, Yun?" Jaejoong menunjuk setangkai bunga mawar biru, mawar hasil persilangan yang sangat mahal.

_Bagaimana bisa bunga itu ada disini?_

"Siapa yang meletakannya?" Jaejoong tak berani mengambilnya, "Mawar yang indah. Sepertinya telah terjadi sesuatu ditempat ini. Mungkin mawar ini untuk persembahan orang yang pernah meninggal ditempat ini,"

Yunho melirik kearah Jaejoong.

_I__a sudah lebih pintar sekarang?__ M__aklum, IQ nya berbeda dua puluh angka dari__ku.._

Yunho kembali melirik kearah lain, siapa tahu ada jejak yang tertinggal atau bukti yang bisa dianalisisnya. Tapi tangan Jaejoong sudah menarik Yunho dan membuatnya merasakan benda kenyal dan ranum dibibirnya.

"Eump.." decak bibir mereka, lagi-lagi Jaejoong yang bermain untuk Yunho. Ia menghisap dan melumatnya dengan penuh emosi. Membuat Yunho terbengong-bengong dengan semua tingkahnya. Jaejoong melepaskannya, lalu menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. "Hari ini kita belum berciuman, jadi jangan salahkan aku kalau melakukannya disini." serunya, lalu berjalan pergi dari gudang tua ini.

"Kau tak bisa menahannya sebentar saja?" Yunho berjalan dengan kaku, sejujurnya dadanya terus berdebar-debar. Bagaimana tidak, jika otaknya menyuruh untuk membalas ciuman itu. Namun ketika ia berniat untuk melakukannya, Jaejoong malah melepas lebih awal ciuman itu.

"Kenapa? Yunie tidak suka?" Jaejoong menatap bingung kekasihnya yang sudah berjalan keluar gudang terlebih dahulu.

"Bagaimana bisa suka jika tempat kau menciumku itu adalah gudang bekas pembunuhan,"

"Pembunuhan?" Jaejoong melongo, ia menghentikan langkahnya. Bergidik.

"Ust, jangan berisik.." Yunho sudah menolehkan kepalanya kesekeliling, berdoa semoga tidak ada yang mendengar. Tapi mereka salah, seseorang sudah mengamati mereka. Seseorang yang bersembunyi dibalik pohon, dimana matanya menatap marah kearah dua orang yang berada didepan gudang. Tangannya terkepal kuat disisi tubuhnya.

"_Harusnya kalian tak datang ketempat ini__. __Aku benci__. __Aku benci kalian semua__,__"_

.

.

.

"Setelah Siwon meninggal, Junsu menjadi sangat pendiam. Ia tak seceria dulu, begitupun dengan Changmin. Padahal seingatku, mereka bukanlah saudara yang akur."

Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya bisa berjengit ketika mereka sama-sama mendengarkan penjelasan Mr Park. Entah kenapa mereka merasa jika orang tua itu sudah menyimpulkan sesuatu.

"Changmin dan Siwon sering berdebat tentang banyak hal. Changmin yang penyendiri dan pendiam itu sangat berubah setelah kematian Siwon. Semua ini juga terjadi semenjak ia mengenal Kyu."

"Kyu?" Yunho melirik kearah Jaejoong, "Apa maksudnya Mr Park?"

Yoochun menghembuskan napasnya, "Aku tak tahu banyak tentang latar belakang keluarga Kyu. Itulah yang membuatku tak menyukai keberadaannya saat pertama kali ia diperkenalkan oleh Changmin setahun yang lalu."

"Kyu adalah anak panti asuhan. Mereka bertemu di Seoul ketika Changmin sedang liburan disana. Mereka jatuh cinta dan Changmin membawanya ketempat ini hingga sekarang. Hubungan mereka bahkan melebihi sepasang pengantin."

"Mr Park?" Jaejoong memotong pembicaraannya, lalu menoleh pada Yunho. "Apaa kau.. mencurigai kekasih dari putra bungsumu?"

Mr Park terdiam. Ia tak membalas ucapan Jaejoong. Sementara Yunho, ia tengah menuliskan sesuatu dibuku catatannya. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Daesung? Apa kau tak pernah menanyakan apa yang dipikirkannya tentang kasus yang menimpa keluarga ini?"

Jaejoong segera melirik Yunho,_ 'Apa maksud Yunie? Kenapa mendadak jadi membicarakan Daesung? Apa hubungannya dengan kasus ini?'_

Namun sayang, jawaban Mr Park tak sempat untuk mereka dengar karena Mrs Park telah membuka pintu ruangan diskusi dan menyuruh semua orang untuk bergegas keruangan makan. Karena makan malam telah tiba.

"Jaejoong, makanlah yang banyak. Sayuran ini kusiapkan bersama Mrs Park," Kyu menyodorkan sepiring sayuran kepadanya. Jaejoong hanya bisa mengangguk, ia mengikuti kemana arah pandangan Mr. Park. Ia terlihat tak menyukai sosok namja manis ini.

'_Mungkinkah memang dia pelakunya? Bagaimana bisa? Sosoknya sangat lembut dan perhatian__.__'_

Belum sempat Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya, tiba-tiba saja lampu dipenginapan ini mati seketika. Membuat jantung Jaejoong berdebar tak karuan. Ia segera memundurkan kursinya saat semua orang diruangan tampak panik karena tak bisa melihat apa-apa. Tak ada jendela ditempat ini. Membuat pandangan mereka terhalang dari sinar rembulan yang bisa memberikan sedikit penerangan.

"Yun?" panggil Jaejoong. Tapi suaranya tak terdengar karena teriakan dari Yoona dan Sunny yang telah mendominasi ruangan. Jeritan mereka membuat Jaejoong pusing. Ia mencoba meraba-raba dinding dan berusaha agar tidak terjatuh. Dadanya bergemuruh karena tak bisa melihat apa-apa.

"Yun? Yunie?" teriak Jaejoong mulai panik. Ia berusaha meraba-raba dinding ruangan. Namun tangan seseorang telah mencengkram lengannya dengan kuat,

"Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan gugup. Namun sosok itu tetap tak menjawabnya. "Apa itu kau, Yun?"

Mata Jaejoong membulat saat ia menyadari tangan itu sangatlah dingin. Tidak sehangat Yunhonya. Mungkinkah itu Kyu yang tadi berada disebelahnya? Belum sempat ia menanyakannya, tangan itu sudah menyeret Jaejoong dan membuat dirinya menghantam sesuatu yang keras hingga jatuh kelantai.

"Arkh," Jaejoong menabrak seseorang hingga ikut terjatuh tertiban oleh tubuhnya. Suara erangan Kyu terdengar tak jauh dari Jaejoong. Rasa sakit ditangan pemuda cantik itu langsung terasa, denyut dilengan kirinya dan hantaman pada benda keras itu membuat Jaejoong kesakitan.

"Jaejoong?" suara Yunho terdengar. Lalu lampu menyala begitu saja, membuat Jaejoong meringis kesakitan dan terbelalak kaget menatap seseorang yang sudah terbaring disampingnya. Mata Kyu tertutup dan tubuhnya tak bergerak. Diam.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
